Club Inferno
by Kgirl17
Summary: Going undercover at club "Inferno" was a piece of cake for kunoichis of their caliber, but sometimes Sakura and Ino wanted to let loose and have a little fun. Little did they know that their boyfriends would be on the team assigned pick up their status update. How will the men react seeing their girlfriends on this mission? ShisuixSakura ShikamaruXIno


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Note: Hi! This is my first attempt at writing, so please keep that in mind! I thought the world needed more Shisui/Sakura fics.

I wrote this while listening to PCD's "Buttons", which inspired the dance and outfits.

This story is a non-massacre, feel good story. I imagine the girls+Shikamaru being about 19-20 years old, and Shisui around 23-24. Enjoy!

* * *

Fixing her tight, fishnet top for the last time, Sakura turned to Ino and grinned. Usually not one for sexy clothes, she had to admit that Ino had great taste.

Although not quite a seduction mission, this assignment did require both girls to act as waitresses and dancers in a popular club located between Suna and Konoha. Their objective was to gather information on a potential drug lord in the area. Leaving the outfit decisions to Ino had certainly paid off. Ino had opted to dress them both in tight black, off the shoulder tops with small black shorts.

The only difference between the two women was that while Sakura wore her heeled knee-high, lace up boots and a henge of golden blonde color on her short hair, Ino had on platform heels with a dainty ankle strap. Ino also placed a henge on herself of brunette hair that was slightly shorter than her usual waist length locks. After years of experience, both as a kunoichi and women, they were more than able to move with easy in their heels, which was critical for what was about to happen.

Ino caught Sakura's grin and gave her one in return as she tightened her ankle strap. "Should I lend you this outfit to surprise Shisui-kun with Sakura?" Ino giggled. Sakura smirked in return, " I might just take you up on that offer. Who could resist a girl in thigh highs?"

Sakura and Shisui had been dating for a month and a half before deciding to go public. Ino, being Sakura's best friend, of course already knew of their relationship, but continued to help Sakura 'seduce' Shisui, as she liked to phrase it.

"It never hurts to leave your man wanting more, Forehead" Ino said with a wolfish grin on her face "Shikamaru loves when I dress up, especially just for him".

Sakura had to admit that she was right. Even just teasing Shisui was fun, and now, five months into their relationship, Sakura wasn't afraid to turn it up a notch.

She knew Shisui liked seeing her in slightly more revealing clothes, but also knew he had a possessive side. Uchiha men did not take a liking to others ogling their women. Shisui even came close to fighting his younger cousin and her teammate after he made a suggestive, teasing comment about Sakura in front of him.

After finishing this mission, Sakura decided she would have Ino take her shopping to help spice up her wardrobe! She wouldn't go overboard with sexy outfits, but she also wasn't shy to reveal a little more of her toned body to the world. With any luck, maybe her and Ino would make it back to Konoha from their mission before the boys did from their ANBU mission.

For ANBU missions, Sakura was usually assigned to Shisui's team, but Sakura couldn't resist the rare opportunity of a fun, easy mission with her best friend.

Going undercover at the club "Inferno" was a piece of cake for kunoichis of their caliber, but sometimes Sakura and Ino wanted to let loose and have a little fun. This assignment required them to perform surveillance on certain regulars at this club, while also performing a sexy dance number every night. This actually worked in their favor, seeing as how it provided the perfect opportunity to dance their way through the crowd and successfully transfer their mission update to a waiting team who would be seated in the back. Having been here for two days already, both Sakura and Ino felt comfortable in their dance routine, and were looking forward to passing on the information they had gathered. Checking one final time that their scrolls were secured in the waistband of their shorts, the girls took their positions on stage.

Hearing the the song start playing through the speakers, the girls started to move flirtatiously to the beat. Subtly, they attempted to peer through the bright stage lights to the table in the corner to see who their retrieval team would be.

* * *

It wasn't uncommon to receive a mission that had multiple objectives. It was unusual, however, when Tsunade-sama gave him this additional assignment with a twinkle in her eye. That, Shisui concluded, was never a good thing.

Having just finished the primary mission, Shisui and his team had one final stop before heading back home to Konoha. Shisui was an ANBU captain, and his team consisted of the best, including Shikamaru, Genma, and usually Sakura. Tsunade-sama had reassigned her for this mission however, saying that there was another that required her attention.

He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be on the same mission as his girlfriend (and thus unable to protect her should something arise), but orders were orders, and Sakura was certainly able to protect herself. That didn't mean that he still couldn't be a protective boyfriend and want secure her safety.

She could smash boulders with her fists, but Shisui would never be the same if something happened to her.

Being shinobi, they both knew there was a risk that one day one of them would not return alive.

This never stopped either of them from taking missions, but on days when they were apart, it tended to nag Shisui a little that was required of his team now was to obtain a scroll with a status update from an undercover team, and then he would be back home, where Sakura hopefully would be too.

Making their way over to their designated table for the exchange, Genma ordered a round of Sake to loosen them all up from a long day of travel. For this assignment, they changed out of their ANBU uniforms and instead opted for standard issue ninja attire in order to only seem like traveling ninja looking for off-the-clock fun. Glancing around the club, Shisui did not spot anyone that looked familiar, though he figured that was for the best. From the looks of it, Shikamaru was also subtly scanning the room for their possible informants while Genma chatted up some of the local women at a nearby table.

Just as they received their drinks, the lights of the club went dark, signaling the start of a performance up front. As the music started to play, Shisui and his team were instantly drawn to the beautiful duo on stage. The women's movements were in synch and powerful. They radiated sexiness with every body roll and hip shake they made.

Something about them though, almost seemed familiar..

Shikamaru turned his critical eye to the long haired girl. Even though her hair was brown and mid-back length, He would recognize those hips anywhere.

"It looks like we won't have to wait very long for the other team," Shikamaru muttered, never taking his eyes off of the distracting brunette. Who taught her how to move like that?

Shisui's unconsciously activated his Sharingan to reveal the true identity of the duo on stage. Shock caused Shisui to sit up much straighter in his chair as he gazed at the blonde girl. THIS was the mission Sakura was on instead of theirs?!

No wonder Tsunade-sama had that mischievous look in her eye..

Sakura looked amazing in her form fitting clothes and alluring moves. It seemed that the other men in the club thought so too, including Genma, if the wolf whistles were anything to go by. It wasn't hard for Genma to decipher the identity of the duo on stage, after seeing Shikamaru and Shisui's reaction. What were the chances their girlfriends would be the shinobi undercover?

Getting over the initial shock, Shisui relaxed into his chair once again. He had a fire in his eyes as the two dancers began shimmying their way off the stage and around the room while stopping to dance infront of various patrons. Possessiveness coursed through Shisui when a couple drunks started to feel up his girlfriend and her partner.

Grinding his teeth, Shisui saw that he was not alone in his feeling, if Shikamaru's tight grasp on his sake cup was anything to go by. Both women were more than capable of handling themselves, but it still did not feel great to see them openly groped in front of them.

Sakura and Ino were used to the drunk antics of bar goers though, and expertly gave them a smirk while wiggling just out of their grasp and continuing on. Their goal was the table in the back corner, though neither girl was aware of just who awaited them.

* * *

Their performance was going off with a hitch, though Sakura expected nothing less. Her and Ino have been best friends since childhood and thus were very intune with the other. Glancing over at her partner, Sakura could see just how much fun she was having. It wasn't everyday that they got to be feminine and let loose with all eyes on them. Ino thrived in the attention they received, which has truly helped them get closer to the bar goers and collect information on a possible drug lord in the area.

Of this week long mission, Tsunade-shishou had informed them that a team would drop by halfway through their sting in order to collect whatever information they had retrieved so far. They decided on a table in the back of the club to be the rendezvous point.

They did not know who the team was, but it didn't really matter. They were lightly disguised anyways. Having pink hair in the shinobi world is pretty memorable, so Sakura kept the short length but put a henge on it to make it a golden brown with side swept bangs to hide the diamond on her forehead.

Making their way around the club, their table was finally in sight.

Although the club was dimly lit, Sakura and Ino could easily make out just who they would be meeting and were slightly shocked!

Out of all the shinobi in Konoha, and their boyfriends just happened to be their retrieval team?!

It seemed that their counterparts were able to see through their disguises, judging by the narrowed eyes of Shikamaru and Shisui, and alluring smirk from Genma.

Regaining their composure, the duo continued their dance towards the seated men. Sakura straddled Shisui as Ino did the same for Shikamaru. Genma, although disappointed he would not be getting a lap dance from either girl, acted as a lookout while the girls traded scrolls with the men.

"This wasn't where I thought I'd find you Sakura-chan," Shisui purred as she grasped his shoulders and swayed her hips to the beat.

"It's good to know I can still surprised you Shisui-kun," Sakura mewed in his ear as she began guiding his hands to the hidden scroll in her waistband.

Having found the scroll, Shisui couldn't resist giving her firm backside a squeeze before quickly removing his hands. His body flicker was an asset in the field, but it was even more useful when teasing his girlfriend.

In retaliation for the squeeze, Sakura turned her smoldering gaze over to a slightly taken back Genma. "You look lonely Genma-kun, maybe you need a lap dance too." Sakura teased as she started to extract herself from Shisui's lap.

Shisui's grip on her hips was firm to keep her from moving, as jealousy burned in his eyes. "Am I boring you Sak-ur-a?" he mumbled

Sakura was about to reply, when Ino's giggled caught both of their attentions

"Can't wait until after the mission, ne?" Ino grinned as she continued to sway on Shikamaru's lap. Said man looked like he was having a difficult time controlling himself.

"How much longer would the girls be here on a mission?", Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Don't worry Shika, only a couple more days until I'm all yours," Ino whispered, reading his facial expressions as her hand snaked through his hair. "But until then, ja ne" The duo said as the got up off of their men and started making their way backstage. None of the men had realized the song had ended.

"Those women are going to be the death of us," Shisui grumbled as he readjusted himself discreetly.

Shikamaru couldn't help but agree, muttering "Troublesome women" at their retreating backs.

"As a trusted comrade, I will be more than willing to take them off your hands for a while" Genma said as his eyes followed the round backsides of both women. Genma gave a sheepish grin when he was met with the cold glares of both his captain and teammate.

After securing the scrolls the two women passed off, the men began making their way back to their inn for the it was still a couple days away, Shisui and Shikamaru could not wait to see their significant others. Punishment was definitely in order for that little stunt they pulled.


End file.
